gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Game
The Texas Chainsaw Massacre is an interactive survival horror game for the PlayStation 4. Gameplay Throughout the course of the game, the player controls six characters, including Sherry Smith, Colin Smith, Jillian Clarke, Emily Adams and Sally Hardesty . During the game, players make decisions to save a character. Gameplay focuses on exploration, quick time events and finding clues. Plot In 1973, Sally Hardesty (player character) is being held prisoner by the Sawyer family at the dinner table. Sally manages to escape and is chased by Leatherface. She either dies or escapes on a pick up truck and dies in an asylum in 1977. In 2015, Jessica Smith (player character), her brother Colin, his girlfriend Andrea Darr, Jillian Clarke, her boyfriend Matthew Hambrick, Emily Adams and her boyfriend Michael Patch travel through Texas. They pick up a seemingly wounded Eric, who claims to have escaped from cannibals before passing out from apparent shock. Their cars are then both hit by a spike strip. They go to a diner run by Marietta Sawyer to get a pickup truck and help for Eric. Finding out that the truck won't arrive until tomorrow, the group decide to spend the night in the motel. Jillian (player character) and Matthew with Eric, who is still passed out, go over to rent a night in the motel, while Jess, Colin, Andrea, Emily and Michael are receiving their belongings from the cars and move the cars off the road. Jillian and Matthew sex in their room. Afterwards, Matthew is attacked by Leatherface and Jillian chases them. Depending on Jillian's choices, Matthew is nearly found dead or alive in an abandoned slaughterhouse. Either way, Jillian is forced to hide when Leatherface drags Matthew's body away. Jillian finds clues in the slaughterhouse about the incident in 1973 when Sally and her friends encountered Leatherface. Jess, Colin, Andrea, Emily and Michael arrive at the motel to find no sign of Jillian, Matthew or Eric. Colin (player character) and Andrea go to look for them. They encounter Leatherface who captures Andrea. Colin tells Jess, Emily and Michael. Jess agrees to save Colin find Andrea while Emily and Michael opt to call for help. Emily (player character) and Michael find a small police station but the Sheriff Ronald Sawyer turns out to Leatherface's father and attacks Emily and Michael. Emily can end up dying. Jess (player character) and Colin follow Leatherface to the slaughterhouse to find Andrea, Jillian and Matthew. Jess is separated from Colin and finds Andrea before also being captured by Leatherface. Colin (player character) runs into Jillian. They both rescue Jess and Andrea. They find Eric who turns out to be Leatherface's brother. Jillian knocks Eric out and takes him as a hostage as they Jess, Colin and Andrea go back to the motel. Michael (player character) flees to the slaughterhouse where he finds clues, revealing that Sally was raped by Ronald Sawyer, the brother of the original Leatherface Sally encountered and father of the Leatherface they encountered. He is attacked by Leatherface and either escapes, is killed by Leatherface or ends up killed by the slaughterhouse machinery. If Michael survives, he gets back to the motel where Jess, Colin, Andrea and Jillian are holding both Eric and Marietta, revealed to be his and Leatherface's mother, hostage. Colin (player character) and Michael go to meet with Ronald and Leatherface to offer an exchange, Eric and Marietta for Matthew. Instead, Ronald sets Leatherface on them. Colin can leave Michael behind, resulting in his death. If Colin and Michael survive, they make it back to the motel. Clues Characters * Jessica Smith * Colin Smith * Andrea Darr * Jillian Clarke * Michael Patch * Emily Adams * Matthew Hambrick * Leatherface * Sheriff Ronald Sawyer * Marietta Sawyer * Eric Sawyer * Sally Hardesty Trophies Notes Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games